What happened in between
by SomethingCuteandCreative
Summary: WARNING HPDH SPOILERS! dont read if you havent finished deathly hallows. so basically this is what i think should have happened between the last chapter and the epilouge of deathly hallows. plz r&r. rated T just to be safe. R&R! Flames excepted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but this idea has been itching me since I finished the final Harry Potter book, so if you haven't read it or finished it yet, you may not want to read this. Tell, me what you think! Review!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**p.s. I'm starting off right at the end of Deathly Hallows, before the Epilogue. **

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out its end. Harry knew that he succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," He told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That will be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand is more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," He turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might being him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Ron and Hermione weakly laughed with Harry; as they turned to go, they all turned around to have a last look.

"It's weird isn't it, being back at Hogwarts after being away for so long?" Ron asked as they descended the stairs from the headmaster's office.

"Who is going to be headmaster now that Snape is dead and his so called deputies were Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, McGonagall, maybe, but I don't think they'll be re-opening Hogwarts for a bit, they're going to need to do some major construction, to fix the damage from all the jinxes and giants." Harry replied wondering if he would be able to come back to complete his final year of Hogwarts so that he could be come an Auror.

"What do you guys say to going up to the Gryffindor Tower and getting some sleep?" Harry asked hoping his idea wouldn't be rejected.

"Sounds good mate, but let's get some food first, I'm starving." Ron said as his stomach growled loudly. Harry and Hermione agreed.

"Let's go up to the dormitory's so that if any one comes to the common room we're left alone; and I'll call Kreacher and ask him if he could bring us some sandwiches and maybe some butterbeers." Harry suggested. The rest of the walk to Gryffindor Tower was spent in companionable silence; each lost in thought, each thankful for the others survival. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady it dawned on them that none of them new the password; but before they could say anything the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the hole in which leads to the common rooms.

"But, we don't know the password." Hermione said

"You don't need it, no not you three who brought down the dark lord." The fat lady said. Ron and Harry seemed to welcome that gratefully but Hermione hung back.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked turning to face Hermione.

"Well, what if there are Death Eaters waiting for us and the Fat Lady was imperioused into letting us in."

"Fat Lady, is there any one else in the Tower?" Ron asked turning on the portrait.

"Like she'd tell us if she was imperioused. I don't think any Death Eaters hung around after I killed Voldemort, but if your worried I'll find out if there is any one up there." Harry said getting his wand out. "_Homenum revelio," _There was one shadow, it looked female but young. "I don't think it's a Death Eater, Hermione, it looks to young, but if you're worried, I'll go up and have a look first." Harry said keeping his wand out and walking towards the hole.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous, we're coming with, but maybe we should go up in the invisibility cloak just in case." Hermione said.

"Good idea, I think we should perform the disillusion charm to make sure whoever is up there can't see our feet, that way we can walk upright." Ron said producing the wand he had been using and tapped Hermione and Harry on their heads then himself.

They got underneath the cloak and entered the common room, but stopped in their tracks. Furniture was blown apart, tables overturned, and blood stains on nearly every surface.

"Man, it looks like who ever fought up here had it pretty bad; I hope the dormitories aren't like this." Ron said surveying the damage. They continued up the stairs to the dormitories. They looked untouched; except for one bed, there was some one sitting on it; as if waiting for one of three whom remained under the cloak; well until he noticed who it was. Harry threw himself out from under the cloak and went towards the person sitting on what used to be his bed; he quickly reversed the spell Ron had placed on him so she could see him better. **(I was so tempted to leave it there…)**

"Ginny, what are you doing up here? Why aren't you with the rest of your family downstairs?" Harry asked sitting on the bed next to her. Harry saw the door quietly close; Ron and Hermione must have left to give Harry and Ginny some privacy.

"I noticed that you, Ron and Hermione left and I had a feeling you'd turn up here and I asked Luna and she said she had helped you escape so you could get some rest." Ginny admitted blushing and Harry laughed.

"Im glad you did because I wanted to talk to you." Harry said. "Ginny, I'm so sorry I broke up with you, but you know I did it for your safety not because I didn't like you right?"

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry that I kissed you on your birthday and Ron got after you for it, I shouldn't have, I knew you were leaving though and I was" She said in a rush only pausing to take a deep breath. "I was afraid that I might not ever see you again." She finished.

"I'm glad you did, the thought of coming back to you kept me going, I never voiced but, I knew I wouldn't be able to come back to you and apologize until I finished Voldemort. Ginny I never got a chance to tell you this before I left but I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny said leaning to kiss him, but before their lips met the door swung open to reveal Ron and Hermione running after him.

"Ron!!" Hermione and Ginny groaned at the same time.

"Ron, I know you're just trying to protect me but if you don't get out I'll hex you." Ginny said pulling out her wand. Ron's eyes got huge as he backed out the door and closed it and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Where were we before my git of a brother interrupted us?" Ginny said with a smile. "Ah, yes I remember." Then she leaned to kiss him and this time they weren't interrupted. When they broke apart Harry's stomach growled loudly and he blushed.

"I'm sorry, you've haven't eaten have you, I can go get you something if you like." Ginny said standing up but Harry took her hand and pulled back down to the bed.

"No, I'll call Kreacher and ask him to bring us some sandwiches, stay here." Harry said getting up. He opened the door to reveal Ron and Hermione about to knock.

"You can come in now, and I'll call Kreacher." Harry said to them then he turned back and sat down next to Ginny and took her hand in his again. "Kreacher?" There was a loud pop as Kreacher apperated into the room.

"Kreacher, you're all right, thank goodness! You know you really saved us bringing all the other house-elves to fight." Harry said to Kreacher.

"It was nothing, master. Is there any way I can help you?" Kreacher said bowing to Harry.

"Kreacher, we were wondering if you could get us some sandwiches and butterbeers." Harry said politely.

"Of course, Master, Kreacher will be right back." Kreacher said with another bow and disapperated. After he left there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Ron, I know you've overheard everything Harry and I said, so explode and just get over with it." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I'm not going to explode. If this is what makes you both happy then I'm fine with it, the only reason I yelled at Harry on his birthday is because I didn't want you to get hurt again." Ron said looking surprised at Ginny's words.

"Good, because I wasn't going to break it off with Harry even if you didn't approve." Ginny said looking stern, then for some reason they all burst out laughing. They all stopped, startled by a loud crack that signaled Kreacher's return with the sandwiches.

"Here are the sandwiches and the butterbeers you asked for Master." Kreacher said handing Harry the tray with the food and drinks on it.

"Thanks, Kreacher, you can go now and enjoy some rest, if you like." Harry said dismissing his house elf. After Kreacher left the four of them ate and drank and laughed together. Once they were finished eating they sat about and talked over the day's events and eventually fell asleep. When Harry woke up it was dark out side of the window; he looked around and found Ginny next to him and across from him laid Ron and Hermione asleep. Harry, careful not to wake the others got up and made his way to the door but before he reached it he heard someone stirring. He turned to see Ginny sitting up looking for him.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"I'm here." He whispered, walking back towards her.

"Where did you go?" She continued to whisper so not to walk up her brother or Hermione.

"I was going to go down and see who is still here." Harry said sitting down.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Yea, I'll come. I think we should leave a note for Ron and Hermione so they don't wake and up and worry where we've gone." Ginny said retrieving her wand. _"_Accio_ parchment, Accio quill." _

A piece of parchment and quill came zooming threw the door which thankfully Harry had left open. Ginny grabbed them and started to write.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Don't worry if Harry and I aren't back yet, we've only gone to check who is still here. We'll probably in the great hall. _

_See you when you wake,_

_Ginny and Harry_

Ginny placed it next to Ron and took Harry's hand and together they left the dormitories.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far! Remember reviewing will get you updates!! - Jinx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas. **

Recap-

A piece of parchment and quill came zooming threw the door which thankfully Harry had left open. Ginny grabbed them and started to write.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Don't worry if Harry and I aren't back yet, we've only gone to check who is still here. We'll probably in the great hall. _

_See you when you wake up,_

_Ginny and Harry_

Ginny placed it next to Ron and took Harry's hand and together they left the dormitories.

"Ginny, does your family, yourself included, blame me for Fred's death?" Harry asked after much deliberation about voicing a fear he had since he saw the Weasley's mourning Fred in the Great Hall. Ginny stopped in her tracks; she wore a look that looked like one Professor McGonagall wore when she was extremely angry.

"No Harry, because it wasn't your fault; the only one that blames anyone is Percy and he blames himself." Ginny said in a stern voice that made Harry let the subject drop.

"Do you think I'll be able to come back next year to finish school so I can be an Auror?" Harry asked hoping to get Ginny's' mind off the death of her older brother. Much to Harry's surprise Ginny laughed.

"I think you could be named Minister of Magic if you wanted; I doubt coming back here will be a problem." Harry laughed too.

"Yea, you're probably right." Harry started to say something else but stopped when he say Narcissa Malfoy walking up to him. Thankfully Ginny didn't say anything.

"Thank you, for saving my Draco. He told Lucius and I how you and your friends saved his life twice; I don't know what I would have ever done if he would have died. Thank you." Narcissa said and kissed him on both cheeks and went to stand by Lucius who by that time had came but stood a few feet away.

"Thanks Potter. Draco is our life." Lucius said not making eye-contact. Draco walked out of the Great Hall and up to Harry and put out his hand for Harry to shake; which Harry did.

"Thanks Potter. I owe you my life. Ginny." Draco said with a nod to Ginny and he turned and left with his parents.

"Wow, you just got a thank you' from all the Malfoy's. You may be the only one alive able to say that." Ginny said laughing.

"Thanks, for not saying anything when she came up to me Ginny." Harry said after laughing.

"Yea, well something looked different about her since we saw her at the Quidditch World Cup; more worn, and more motherly looking ad relieved somehow." Ginny said. Harry thought about it for a minute before he said

"In the forest when Voldemort tried to kill me he sent Narcissa to make sure I was dead and it was very obvious I wasn't dead but she didn't betray me. She whispered and asked me if Draco was alive and in the castle; I told her he was and she lied for me. In a way I owe my life to her." Harry said finishing his tale.

"Wow, I would have thought she would have turned you in." Ginny said.

"No, I think ever since Voldemort has came back, Lucius and Narcissa were in it with him to protect Draco and Draco them. When I saw them at their manor they were pretty beat up." Harry said.

When Harry and Ginny came into the Great Hall they saw that most people had left; except the Weasley's, the Lovegood's, Luna's father flooed over when he was released from Azkaban, the professors and the house elves.

Harry and Ginny went straight towards the Weasley's. They all looked pretty bad; devastated. Except George who looked like he was in shock and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she hasn't slept or eaten anything since before the battle; also as though she hadn't stopped crying since she found out that Fred had died.

Ginny lead Harry to sit next to Fleur; Harry made to let go of her hand but she tightened her hold.

"Oh, there you are Ginny dear; we were starting to wonder where you, Harry, Hermione and your brother got off to. Speaking of which where are Ron and Hermione? You four need to eat." Molly said noticing Harry and Ginny.

"They're sleeping still." Ginny answered.

"Oh yes, well, let them sleep. They can eat later. Are you two hungry?"

"Maybe just some toast." Ginny said and both her and her mom looked at Harry waiting for his answer.

"Yes please, toast sounds great." Harry said quietly.

"Toast it is. I'll just go to the kitchens and get some." Mrs. Weasley said standing up.

"No, mom Harry and I'll get it." Ginny said standing up.

The family must have just noticed that Harry and Ginny were holding hands because simultaneously their jaws dropped. Ginny hurried them off before the family could say anything.

"Ginny, do you think they're mad that we're going out?" Harry asked getting worried she would be forbidden to see him.

"I don't know Harry, their probably just shocked. I don't think they know we went out last year. But don't be surprised if you get talked to about being nice to me and not taking advantage and whatever else." Ginny said giving his hand a supportive squeeze. They were silent the rest of the time.

Harry was getting a piece of toast when a patrounus came gliding in.

"Ginvera! I know your avoiding this discussion. You and Harry get up here now! We are in the room of requirement." Molly's voice came from it before it disappeared.

"Shite, we better go Harry. Don't worry, it won't be to bad." Ginny said then it sounds like she muttered hopefully under her breath.

**A/N: Hey, I know its not long but I wanted to update and I'll try to make them longer from now on. Plus I wanted to inform you all that next week I become extremely busy so updates will probably only come on like Sunday or Saturday's. okay Review please!! Jinx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! But first I want to thank all of you who review!! I now have more reviews on this story that's only been out for about two weeks than my story that's been out for almost month.**

Re-cap:

_Harry was getting a piece of toast when a patrounus came gliding in. _

"Ginevra_! I know your avoiding this discussion. You and Harry get up here now! We are in the room of requirement." Molly's voice came from it before it disappeared. _

_"Shite, we better go Harry. Don't worry, it won't be too bad." Ginny said then it sounds like she muttered hopefully under her breath. _

Harry and Ginny walked to the room of requirement chatting nonchalantly; even though they were both secretly dreading what was to come. They stopped out side the area where the door for the room of requirement should have been when they realized they had no idea how to get in.

"What should we think when we walk past the wall three times?" Ginny asked.

"How about 'I need to get to the place they are.'" Harry suggested. Ginny nodded and they walked past the wall opposite of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. The third time past a door appeared. Harry looked at Ginny who nodded; as Harry reached out to turn the handle. Before Harry could turn the handle the door flew open to reveal Mrs. Weasley.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Getting breakfast mum." Ginny reminded her as she pushed past her into the room. She saw it looked like the living room back at the burrow, which slightly comforted Harry and Ginny.

"I know that!" Molly huffed as she slammed the door shut. "Now, we need to clear a few things up. Ginny are you and Harry…together?"

"Together?" Ginny asked faking confusion. Mr. Weasley sighed and said "Are you and Harry dating dear?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ginny asked starkly.

"No, dear! Your father and I are happy for you! We just wanted to know because at Harry's birthday you didn't seem to be…on the best terms." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, as if trying to stem an explosion. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief; it didn't look like she was going to get the lecture she thought she was. "However having said that," Mrs. Weasley pressed on; ignoring the groan that came from Ginny. "I want you to be responsible and mature and take it slow. Don't do anything rash, or…unadvisable." Ginny snorted.

"Mum, Harry and I know not to sleep together. Please, we're responsible; can we just leave it at that?"

"Yes, Molly, I think Ginny is right, Harry and Ginny are both intelligent people, they'll be fine." Arthur said standing up. "Now, where are Ron, and Hermione?"

**A/N: I know its short and it took me long then I said it would but I just started high school, and I'm taking all honors classes so the homework load is ginormous! I hope you like it. It's not my best chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer! So review!!! And you'll get one sooner!!**

**Much luv **

**Jinx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so this is what I'm thinking because im so busy, I will probably only be able to get updates on Saturday's or Sunday's. And because of my homework and other obligations the chapters from now on will be kind of short. Hopefully they're longer then the last chapter. O p.s. I edited the first chapter where Ginny was crying, she no longer does, I thought it too OOC. **

**Loves-**

**Jinx**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my ideas. **

_Re Cap: "Yes, Molly, I think Ginny is right, Harry and Ginny are both intelligent people, they'll be fine." Arthur said standing up. "Now, where are Ron, and Hermione?"_

"Erm, last time we saw them, they were sleeping in Gryffindor tower…" Harry trailed off as a new thought occurred to him. "Wait, I thought The Room of Requirement was destroyed by feindfyre when we fought Malfoy and his cronies. So how is that we're standing it now?"

The one who answered was someone that Harry had not noticed; the grey lady.

"The room where my mothers diadem was destroyed by the fire, and so the room of requirement can longer go to that room, all of those treasures lost, but that is the magic of Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement survived, but I do not advise trying to get back to that room, for it Feindfyre is contained there." Helena Ravenclaw said before floating through the wall. The room was silent for a moment before Mrs. Weasley burst.

"You used Feindfyre?!" Molly yelled.

"No, we didn't, Crabbe did, but it got of control, most of us got out safely." Harry said, hoping that he wouldn't have to talk about it anymore.

"Most of you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Most of us, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Goyle, and my self…" Harry explained.

"We should go find Ron and Hermione so they don't worry we've left them." Ginny said clearly wanting to escape from her family. Harry noticed something he hadn't before; George looked like he was in a coma. He wasn't moving, wasn't blinking, just sitting. Harry felt a pang of guilt, if he would have just surrendered earlier, Fred wouldn't be dead.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said pulling him along, Harry's eyes never left George. Before Ginny shut the door her eyes followed to where Harry's were locked. Her eyes grew sad, and full of hurt. They stood for a brief moment eyes locked with George's,

before Ginny snapped back to life and drug Harry from the room.

Harry didn't say a word on their way to Gryffindor Tower, when the fat lady spotted Ginny and Harry she swung open. Harry didn't notice that Ginny stopped and just kept walking, right into Ron. They both fell to the floor.

"Well, I guess we found them." Ron laughed when he re-gained him composure. "Hey, Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked noticing his best mate was not himself.

"We just saw George." Ginny said quietly not explaining any further. "Mum and Dad are looking for you, they're in the room of requirement, and just think you need to be where they are…or something to that affect." Ginny continued.

"What about the Feind" Hermione started to ask.

"The Feindfyre is contained in the room where it was started, that room is destroyed but otherwise the room of requirement still works." Harry interrupted, coming back to life.

"Oh, alright, are you two coming with?" Ron asked hopefully not wanting to be alone with his parents and girlfriend, knowing what was to come.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to leave this part up to you. Do you want A) Ginny and Harry to follow Hermione and Ron to hear them get talked to? Or B) Harry and Ginny to stay and not hear Mr. & Mrs. Weasley give Ron & Hermione 'the talk?' But rather follow Harry and Ginny's conversation about…things that will not be revealed to anyone but my wonderful Beta, for now? Okay review and tell me!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I had more votes for choice B, but if I have time I will write a one shot of choice A if you want, but you have to tell me, so either PM me or tell me in a review. **

_Re-Cap: "What about the Feind" Hermione started to ask._

"_The Feindfyre is contained in the room where it was started, that room is destroyed but otherwise the room of requirement still works." Harry interrupted, coming back to life. _

_"Oh, alright, are you two coming with?" Ron asked hopefully not wanting to be alone with his parents and girlfriend, knowing what was to come._

"Oh, no, we just got back; I think Harry and I are just going to relax a bit." Ginny said crushing Ron's hopes. Ron sighed and took Hermione's hand.

"Come on we better get this over with. No worries though, Mum's always liked you." Ron reassured Hermione as he led them out of the common room.

Harry and Ginny looked about the common room to notice that some one had cleaned it up. Harry and Ginny took what had been they're usual place, the armchairs next the fireplace, for a moment it was quiet; each lost in thought.

"Harry, do you think that Fred was in pain when he died?" Ginny whispered after a moment of hesitation.

"No, he wasn't. He was hit the killing curse, the same curse Voldemort used on me, and it didn't hurt." Ginny nodded.

"I can't believe he's actually dead, I mean, we used to joke all the time, but…I never thought it would actually happen." She went on.

"Think of it this way Ginny. Fred, wanted to fight, and he did, up until the very last moment, and I'm sure he'd rather him die then loads of other people." Harry tried to explain.

"Your bloody mental, if you think that Harry. Fred didn't want to die. He sincerely wishes that he could have taken more people down instead." A voice said from behind them, sounding curiously like Fred's own voice. Ginny and Harry turned around to face the owner of the voice expecting George.

"Fred! But your dead!!" Ginny shouted stumbling to get out of her chair and to her older brother.

"I am. Well. Sort of; I'm a ghost."

**A/N: Okay…I realize its been like…three months since I've updated and I feel HORRIBLE!! But you have no idea how busy I am. And I know this isn't very good. Or long. But I hope it will do for now. I'll **_**try**_** to update sooner!! Please Review!! **

**Much luv!!**

**Ali **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, I'm really sorry to have to do this but this story is going on hiatus, probably until the end of track season or the end of the school year

**Hey all, I'm really sorry to have to do this but this story is going on hiatus, probably until the end of track season or the end of the school year. I'm so sorry!! But pole-vaulting takes a lot out of you when you do it for three hours straight and then have to go do homework so I just don't have the time or energy to write. Sorry!! I promise it will be back this summer! Hopefully I can finish it then!! **

**Sorry (and I wont blame you if you stop reading) **

**Ali**


End file.
